


Taste The Rainbow

by LanaBananaGirl314



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Development, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation, vampries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 17,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBananaGirl314/pseuds/LanaBananaGirl314
Summary: Karkat and Kanaya are rainbow drinkers in the 21 century who meet three unfortunate teenagers Jade Harley, Dave Strider, and Rose Lalonde. Kanaya lures Rose into what humans would call  a lesbian relationship in hopes of sucking her blood dry only to have Karkat screw everything up with his overwhelming guilt. Can these two survive the 21 century read and find out.





	1. The Encounter

Rose's POV 

It was a beautiful  outside the birds were chirping and the sun was shining I was at the park with my two friends Dave and Jade. Dave was currently flirting with Jade who was currently playing with her dog  Becquerel while I was reading a very good book when a certain beauty caught my eye. A fair skin troll wearing a bright red dress and holding a black umbrella followed by a short angry looking troll made her way across the park. It was no secret that trolls have been living on Earth for quite some time not but it's rare to see one in a human community such as this. Surprisingly this rare beauty made her elegant way over to me.

"Hello," she greeted in a calm soothing voice as she sat down next to me.

I put my book down looking up at her, "Hello," I replied.

"My name is Kanaya," she said introducing herself.

 "I'm rose it's very nice to meet you," I said enthusiastically.

"It's nice to meet you too," Kanaya said.

My gaze looked up at her umbrella then back at her, "May I inquire information about your umbrella?" I asked.

"Of course what would you like to know?" Kanaya asked.

 "Why do you carry an umbrella on a beautiful day like this one.

"It's because my skin is extremely sensitive to sunlight," she explained.

"That's a shame you look like you belong on a day like this with your beautiful skin you almost glow," I said.

A jade green blushed spread itself across Kanaya's face, "Actually I do glow," she said.

"You what?" I asked.

"Some species of troll can actually glow," Kanaya explained.

"Wow I never knew that I guess you learn something  new every day," I said.

"There's a lot of things humans don't know about trolls if you're willing to would you like to come over to my place for a private lesson?" Kanaya asked.

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, "O-of course," I stuttered, "I'd love to,".

"Splendid here's my card so you'll always know where to find me Rose," Kanaya said condescendingly.

"Kanaya!" I heard someone call out.

"Oh that's my friend Karkat I gotta go I'll see you later tonight okay?" Kanay asked handing me a card with her name, phone number, and home address on it. "Ta ta," she waved as she walked back to the same short angry looking troll from before.

 

 


	2. Faithful Encounters of the Second Kind

Dave's POV 

Jade shot me down for the billionth time today but I wasn't prepared to give up. After our heartbreaking break up I was bound and determined to do anything to win Jade back. I could tell she was getting annoyed and that I should probably stop while I'm ahead of myself because desperately flirting with her won't win her back what was I thinking. I sighed finally leaving her alone to play with her dog. I'm actually kind of jealous the mut gets more attention then I do! I watched her throw the green frisbee to Bec and I watched him bring it back. I watched Jade throw the frisbee to Bec and I watched him bring it back. I watched Jade throw the frisbee to Bec and I watched the frisbee hit some poor troll in the head. Holy shit ball the frisbee hit that poor troll in the head! 

Jade and I rushed over to the injured troll I knelt down holding the troll in my arms. I couldn't believe it but Jade could've accidentally given some poor troll a concussion that was a law suit waiting to happen. A few seconds later  his eyes opened blush rushing to his cheeks and I swear I saw a drip of blood come from his nose. It was like this guy was from one of my bro's animes. As soon as I made sure he was okay I straight dropped him getting off  the ground.

He quickly stood up wiping the blood  from his nose, " Well that was unnecessarily rude," he commented.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked.

"Dave I think you should apologize," Jade said.

"I should apologize? What about you you're the one who hit him in the head," I accused. 

"You're right Dave I did and I am so sorry for that I didn't mean anything by it," Jade said.

"It's quite alright I'm perfectly fine no harm was done it's just dropping me on the ground like that was unnecessarily rude," the troll said.

"Look I'm  sorry for dropping you there are you happy?" I asked.

"That'll suffice," he said.

I wanted to get the hell out of here but of course Jade was being unnecessarily friendly just like her dog.

"Hi I'm Jade and this is my boy- I mean friend Dave," Jade said introducing us.

"Hello I'm Karkat," the small smug little troll replied.

"It's very nice to meet you," Jade said as cheerful as ever.

"Its nice to meet you to Jade," Karkat said.

They started talking about how they were different species and that when I started to stare off into space. I couldn't give less of a fuck about their interspecies bullshit but then the topic of my shades came up. That's it I was about to lose all my shit first he takes my girl then he dissed my shades that's the last straw.

"Hold up you mean to tell me trolls don't wear shades?" I asked.

"They can it's just I've never seen a human wear them as much as you it really is quite odd how insecure about your eyes do you have to be to want to cover them up?" he asked.

I was about to punch the living daylights out of him until he uttered the next part of his sentence. "I'm sure if you showed them more often you'd get more recognition than you already do,".

Did he just flirt with me and Jade at the same time. I'm so done.

"Well thank you for taking time out of your day to talk to us but we have to go," I said grabbing Jade,

"Oh okay hey Jade if you wanna talk later without the third wheel you can always ask your friend over there in the black for my number I'm pretty sure she'd give it to you if you asked nicely," Karkat said.

"Oh how do you know Rose?" Jade asked. 

"I don't but Kanaya does," Karkat explained.

"Who?" Jade asked.

"Oh no one well I'll see you later" Karkat said, "Hey Kanaya you ready to go yet !" He called to a fashionable looking troll wearing a bright red dress. 

She looked over at him before saying a few thing to our friend Rose and walking over to Karkat. Oh great another troll. Along with her red dress she was holding a black umbrella. She was taller then Karkat and the only things I knew about her was that her name was Kanay and she was possibly flirting with my sister.

"Well this is good bye for now see you around Jade," Karkat said walking off into the distance with his hot mom friend. What the fuck just happened here

 

 


	3. Kanaya the Rainbow drinker

Kanaya's POV   
I was walking around the park looking for my next victim. I along with my lifetime companion Karkat are rainbow drinkers also known as blood sucking vampires to the humans. We have to feed once every twenty four hours or else something terrible will happen. Karkat had exceeded his twenty four hour limit and was feeling a bit weak. I tried to convince him to stay home so that I could bring us something _or someone_ to eat but the stubborn little troll didn't listen and insisted he was coming along with me. I brought an umbrella that I kept with us just in case we had an emergency such as this. Rainbow drinkers/vampires may not burn/ sparkle in the sun but when we don't feed we become super sensitive to light.

After we left our home we made our way to the park. We had to travel a great distance to get there because we lived in a Alternian community that is mostly populated by trolls. Rarely do we ever get to see a human but when we do they're too weirded by the fact that aliens have been living among them for hundreds of years when in truth they are the aliens to us. Because of this the two races don't get along and try to stay out of each other's territory but today I was planning to sink my teeth into some poor unfortunate human's flesh.

We finally made it to the park but with my appearance I might as well stick out like a sore thumb which was sure to attract the attention from the humans. I began to walk around and scope for a new victim when I spotted a girl in a short black dress with a bright pink ribbon tied around her waist truly a sight for sore eyes. This was it this was the girl I was going to feast on tonight. I made my way over to her with a sly smirk written boldly across my face. Time to put my brilliant plan into action.

 

 


	4. Karkat the Rainbow Drinker

Karkat's POV

After running into Dave and Jade Kanaya and I began making our way back home. We didn't have a ride so we were going to have to walk home. After a while the sun began to set and it became so dark we couldn't see where we were going. Soon enough we made it back to our troll filled community and got lost in the crowd so lost that I couldn't find Kanaya and was horribly horribly lost. I wandered around town before for a bit before actually trying to find my way back home. It took a while but I was finally starting to feel weak. It became clear that I wasn't going to make it through the night I had to choose someone anyone  to feed on. But who? There are literally dozens of trolls to pick from. But there was no time I started to feel myself collapsing it was the end of the line for me until I felt a strong pair of arms lift me up. I looked up to see a tall,lanky troll with big,curvy horns on the top of his head. I began to feel the blood rush to my cheeks as he helped me up. 

"Are you okay brother?" the troll asked.

I looked up at him he was wearing a purple zip up jacket, polka-dotted pants, and what stood out the most to me was the troll Beatles T-shirt.

My eyes widened, "Yes I'm fine and is that a troll Beatles T-shirt?" I asked.

He smiled back at me, " It sure mother fucking is why you a fan?".

"Hell yeah I'm a fan!" I smiled.

"That's cool," he replied.

Then in the midst of the awkward silence my stomach growled out of hunger. I felt the blush rush to my cheeks. Not only was I going to die of starvation but of humiliation.

"Was that you?" he asked.

"Yes," I admitted. 

"If you were hungry you could've just said something," he said, " I'm taking you out to dinner,".

Fate has smiled upon me today and brought me the perfect opportunity to feast upon this young troll. We walked down the street to a diner. We sat down and looked at the menu waiting for the waiter or waitress to take our order. 

"So besides the troll Beatles what else do we have in common?" he asked.

"Have you ever heard of the human Beatles?" I asked. 

"No," he replied.

"Well they were the original Beatles who sang about peace and love and it's just so amazing how many cultures they influenced including our own cause back in a time where blood color was a major problem there came John Lennon with the idea that we can live in peace," I explained.

"You sure know a lot about this stuff," he said.

"you don't know the half of i," I replied.

"I'm so glad I met you man you seem like a great person. I'm Gamzee and this little cutie is my boyfriend Tavros," he said pulling our waiter into a hug. 

"Gamzee I told you we aren't dating!" the waiter blushed.

"I know brother but I still think your cute," Gamzee said.

I chuckled, "My name's Karkat,".

"Nice to meet you Karkat I have a feeling we're going to be great friends," Gamzee said.

"Friends I'd like that," I smiled softly. 

"What will you two be having this evening?" Tavros asked.

"My usual sweet thang," Gamzee said.

The waiter blushed and turned to me, "And you sir?".

"I'd like steak, fries, and a milkshake," I said.

 "Steak, fries, and a milkshake it is then," Tavros said.

"What about me?" Gamzee asked.

"Don't worry I'll get your pie," Tavros chimed.

I giggled, "You two are funny,".

"Yeah but deep down I really respect him and his personal boundaries you see I'm a highblood and he's a lowblood society tells us we can't be together so that's why every time I get the chance I try and tell him how special I think he is so he can feel a little bit better about himself. That's why I really like you too you seem like the kind of person who wouldn't be prejudice about anyone's blood color," Gamzee said.

"You see I can't be prejudice about anyone's blood color because I'm not even considered to be part of the hemospectrum," I said.

"Wait you're telling me that you're a...," Gamzee said trailing off.

"Yes I'm a mutant," I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Gamzee asked.

"Because I have to be careful who I tell because the no mutant policy is still in act in small troll neighborhoods like this one," I replied.

"Oh man I had  no idea," Gamzee said.

"It's okay you have literally no idea how hard it is to be a red blood,' I said.

A few seconds of awkward silence later my stomach started growling again. My cheeks started heating up as I tried to muffle the sound.

"You must be really hungry," Gamzee said.

I looked up at him, "Can I tell you another secret,?" I asked.

"Sure I guess it's our secrets that keep us closer and right now we're as thick as thieves," Gamzee said.

"Despite my blood color I am still alive after all these years," I said barely above a whisper. 

"Oh really how long have you been around?" he asked.

"Oh over two hundred years now," I said.

"Wow really I guess red bloods shouldn't be labeled as mutants if they live that long," Gamzee said.

"What I'm trying to say is-" I was interrupted by Tavros coming back with our food.

"Here's your milkshake, steak, fries, and specially made pie," Tavros said.

I looked at the green pie.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"Yeah but what were you going to say before you were interrupted?" Gamzee asked consuming his pie ~~troll drugs~~. 

I took a sip of my milk shake, "Nevermind I'll tell you after dinner,".

After dinner Gamzee and I headed out to an alleyway where his motorcycle was parked.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Gamzee asked.

"Gamzee there is no easy way of saying this but I'm I'm a rainbow drinker and I know we just met and shit and this is so uncool of me to ask but do you think it would be okay for me to suck your blood?" I asked.

"Thank God/Gog I thought you were going to confess your love to me of course you can suck my blood but not here though don't want to get caught I know a place where we can go," Gamzee said hopping on the his motorcycle. "Well aren't you coming?" he asked patting the empty spot behind him. 

"I don't know about this," I said hesitantly. 

"Dude do you wanna die of dehydration/starvation or do you actually wanna go out to dinner?" Gamzee asked.

I nodded and got on the back of Gamzee's motorcycle holding on tightly as they started driving away to a far off place other wise known as the park. We got off and I followed Gamzee to a park bench. 

"This is going to sting a little okay," I warned.

Gamzee nodded as he closed his eyes as Karkat's teeth sunk into his neck sucking the sweet and much needed nutrients from his blood. As soon he got the necessary nutrients that he absolutely needed Karkat stopped and wiped away Gamzee's oozing blood with his finger.

"Mmm you have no idea how delicious blood is," i lightly moaned.

"Wait you done already?" Gamzee asked.

 "Yeah what did you think that I needed like a half an hour to suck your blood?" I asked.

"A little yeah," Gamzee replied. 

"Well it doesn't take that long to get what I need and what I need is something to get me through the night," I explained.

"Oh okay," Gamzee said.

"Hey can you give me a ride home?" I asked.

"Sure," Gamzee said.

I hopped back on his motorcycle and he drove me home. I gave him my number before I went back inside to the hell I was about to walk into.

 


	5. The Story of Kanaya and Karkat

Kanaya's POV

When I got home it was almost seven thirty. Karkat and I spent a great deal of our time trying to lure those three teenagers into our web of lies so we could eat them up. Speaking of Karkat where is he anyways I could've sworn he was with me the last time I checked unless I lost him somewhere along the way home. I'm such a careless idiot I knew he was feeling weak and I let him come along with me anyways. I sighed there was no beating myself up about it. It was clear what I had to do I had to go out and find Karkat even if it cost me my life. But first I had to change out of this outfit I couldn't go out looking like this.

I walked upstairs and down the hall to my room. I shut the door behind me changing out of my current outfit. I place the long red dress on my coffin shaped bed as I walked to my wardrobe pulling out a long red skirt similar to the red dress that was sitting on my bed and a long sleeve shirt with a plain black T-shirt with a Virgo symbol on it. After was properly dressed I walked to the bathroom throwing the red dress down the laundry shoot before continuing to walk back down stairs. When I opened the front door I saw Rose and Jade. They were probably here for their private lesson but little do they know I was going to postpone unless they were willing to help me look for Karkat.

"Hello" I greeted shutting the door behind me.

"Hey I hope it's alright if I brought my friend Jade along in fact she was hoping she could talk to your friend Karkat some more," Rose said.

"Oh it's quite alright the more the merrier but it seems that I have lost Karkat on my way home," I replied, "You didn't happen to see him on your way here did you?" I asked worryingly.

"No I'm afraid not," Rose said.

'Darn," I thought to myself. "But we can help her look right Rose?" Jade asked.

"Of course but that would mean canceling your lesson until we find him," I warned.

"It's okay finding Karkat sounds a lot more important than some lesson any way," Rose said, "even though I was really looking forward to my private lesson," she continued to mumble under her breath.

"And besides Dave isn't picking us up for another hour or so," Jade added.

'Good that'll give us plenty of time to look for Karkat ' I thought.

As we started looking for Karkat the long search was filled with a long awkward silence until Jade spoke up.

"You and Karkat seem pretty close," Jade mentioned.

"It's true we have known each other for some time now," I replied.

"It's almost like you two are brother and sister," she said.

"What are you getting at Jade?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could tell us how you guys met," Jade said, "You know to pass the time,".

"Sure why not," I said, "It started two years ago when I was seventeen years old. I was working at a cafe when suddenly my boss starts yelling at me and accused me of stealing from him. My boss was a human and as you know I'm a troll humans and trolls don't get along nowadays but while he was yelling at me Karkat was was a customer at the time stood up for me and because of that extraordinary act of kindness I lost my job and gained a friend,".

"What an amazing story," Jade said.

"It's starting to get late guys we should really start heading back," Rose said.

"Yes I agree we should start heading back," I said agreeing with Rose.

I had lied about how I actually met Karkat I didn't meet him him two years ago I actually met him two hundred years ago back in 1834  when being accused of vampirism or witchcraft was all the rage. And I wasn't lying when I said my boss threatened to fire me the part I was lying about was the why. My boss was threatening to fire me because he thought I was what humans might call a vampire and that's where Karkat came in.Karkat was an Alternian nobleman who had come to pick up his suit that I was tailoring and when he saw how terrible I was being treated he stood up for me. That was the first time in God knows how long that someone stood up for me so in  return I wanted to do whatever I could could to make it up to him even if that meant turning him into a rainbow drinker. 

To turn someone into  a rainbow drinker you need to cut your wrists open, let the blood pour into a cup, and offer it to the person of your choosing. If he or she refuses the current rainbow drinker drinks their own blood to heal their wounds and kills the person before they can tell anyone before they can tell anyone about the rainbow drinker's curse. But if they accept they have taken the first steps to gaining eternal life the next step is to feast on blood every twenty four hours to keep themselves looking young and beautiful. To keep myself from killing Karkat I kept it a secret and I would be serving him not his usual drink but my jade green blood.

I got the cup of my blood and put it on a tray I walked into the young lord's dining room and gave him the cup and said it was a token of my appreciation. He didn't even bother looking at the green liquid and took  a small sip. Once he had one he had another and another until he swallowed the last of the whole thing in one gulp. He said it was delicious and it tasted like mint chocolate he remarked. It was almost perfect he was happy I was and all was right with the world until I met his family.

Apparently they had been traveling and were just returning home. I guess it wasn't a wise decision to leave them alone for the night because when I returned the next day I found him crying at the feet of his father and brother's dead bodies. I had failed at my mission to make him feel special instead I made him feel like a monster. After explaining what I had done we burned the mansion and ever since we've been living together he told me he understood why I did it but I knew he could never truly forgive me for what I've done.

So that I why I'm so over protective of Karkat I don't want another incident like that to ever happen again.

 When Rose, Jade, and I got home we were exhausted how hard can it be to look for one little vampire Just then the front door opened and there stood Karkat looking like the perfect picture of health just like _that night_

_'Where was he and what did he do?' I asked myself._

I quickly sprung to life, "Karkat where were you are you okay?" I asked.

Rose and Jade quickly got up as a bright red car pulled into the driveway, "There's Dave we better get going," Jade said.

"Alright thanks for helping me look for Karkat," I said as they walked out the door.

"Well Karkat where were you?" I asked once more.

"I was out," he replied.

"Out where?" I continued to ask.

"To eat," he mumbled.

"Karkat you didn't," I accused.

"Is that what you think that I went and feasted upon some poor unfortunate soul no a nice gentleman happened to notice how hungry I was and took me out to dinner and afterwards he let me suck some of his blood. You have to remember your not my moirail Kanaya you don't have the right to know where I am at every second," Karkat said storming off to his.

He's right I don't have a right to know what he's doing at every moment I continued with the rest of my evening and went to bed with the lingering thought that Karkat might want to leave.


	6. Tavros Goes Missing

It turned out to be a stormy night thunder and lightning rained from the sky. Tavros Nitram a waiter that karkat had met earlier this evening and was cleaning up the diner at which he worked at. 

"This sucks," he said aloud to himself. 

"You wanna know what would suck more?" a voice asked.

Tavros turned around to face a lovely troll/girl with long black hair, black frame glasses, a blue flannel and a Scorpio symbol on her plain black T-shirt.

"W-who are you?" Tavros stuttered.

"I said you wanna know what would suck even more?" the girl asked.

"You're not supposed to be in here!" Tavros tried telling the girl as she started walking towards him. "I'll call the troll cops on you!" he threatened as she was only inches away from his face.

"Do you wanna know what would suck more than this?" she repeated.

Tavros shook in fear as she continued to answer her own question, "This," she said as she sunk her fangs into his neck draining most but not all of the blood from his body. After she was done she dragged his semi-conscious body to the trunk of her car and drove off.


	7. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick recap-
> 
> Months into the future but not many Karkat and Gamzee in a short time ran away together and got pail married leaving Kanaya heartbroken and desperate to get her companion back. So she met up with Dave and Rose to help get Karkat back. Unfortunately Jade declined because some family stuff came up. Now there are a lot of unanswered questions like why did Gamzee and Karkat get married, how did Kanaya convince Rose and Dave to help her, and where did Jade go. All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter.

**be the troll who is begging for their life == >**

You are not Karkat Vantas. You have been pale married to Gamzee for a little over a month now and in that time without Tavros to supply soper slime to suppress his violent high-blood tendencies he opened a bed and breakfast to lure in victims so he could keep on feeding but tonight he's locked the two of you in a room and he suddenly started attacking you. You have no idea why he's doing this throughout the marriage he's always seemed to love you like a friend but instead of asking for an explanation you just except the beating thinking it's some form of foreplay. Occasionally you'd ask him to stop thinking he was into that kind of thing but when it became obvious he wouldn't stop that's when you started to really get scared. Your eyes pan over to the camera you and Gamzee installed to watch your victims to make sure they didn't escape. You start to begging for your life in hopes that someone anyone can help you As your screams go unheard you begin to except that no one will come. Before you draw your last breath as an act of betrayal Gamzee kisses you passionately. So the last thing you feel is betrayed.

be the mournful mom ==>

After watching you best friend be savagely beat to death and then assaulted on camera your first instinct was to rush to the room where the murder had taken place but you companions Rose and Dave reminded you that you that you have to wait for Karkat's quote unquote husband to leave. 

It feels like hours before he actually leaves and in that time Rose and Dave fall asleep while you were eagerly waiting for him to go but when he finally exits the room you don't even bother to wake up Dave or Rose which in hide sight was a bad day but you didn't care  you wanted to see your friend.

When you got to the room you find a familiar face. Someone you hoped you or any of your friends would never see. Death. 


	8. Author's Note/Sneak peek

 

Hey guys author-chan here just wanted to this short sneak peek of what's going to happen next in the story and give you guys a little heads up about what going to happen. You see instead of doing what people expect me to do and and continue where I left off so I can tell a coherent story I said fuck it and decided to backtrack because there are gaps in my story that I actually reference a lot. Some unanswered questions are

-Why is Rose helping Kanaya look for Karkat?(even though it's kind of obvious)  
-Why is Dave helping Kanaya look for Karkat even though it seems like he hates Karkat?

-Where did Jade go? (seriously I know where she went I just have no idea how to introduce the concept. If you want to know what I'm planning just think about the creatures opposite to vampires.)

-When am I going to introduce John?  
-Why did Gamzee murder Karkat?

-Who did Gamzee kill in the month him and Karkat were married?  
-Are Gamzee and Karkat still married? Did or do they ever get a divorce?

-Who is death or the grim reaper?(I'm just going to tell you because you're going to find out in the sneak peek I'm about to show you it's Sollux)

Anyways those are just some questions that have been buzzing around in my head and I don't know how to answer them quite yet. But enough of me rambling here's the sneak peek

Be the troll who is waking up ⇒

I just woke up from a nightmare I dreamt that my husband Gamzee murdered me then I remembered it was no dream he actually killed me I still don't know why but that wasn't important right now first I had to figure out if I was in heaven or hell. If I was in heaven I'd have an eternity to figure out why Gamzee murdered me if I was in hell I'd never figure it out and be damned to an eternity of suffering but when I opened my eyes the first person I saw was Sollux?

Sollux used to be my best friend I was sure he died a long time ago that must mean . . .


	9. Rose

Be the beautiful Rose ==>

Before Dave and I agreed to help Kanaya the day after Jade and I helped Kanaya look for Kanay I was going to check to check up on Kanaya. Jade said she wanted to come with but she said she had some family business to attend to. So I had Dave drive me to her house only to find that Karkat was leaving. Kanaya followed him out to see that another tall troll on a motorcycle was waiting from him. Dave and I sat in the car and watched as Kanaya begged Karkat to stay with her but she ended up losing the argument. Karkat drove away with the mysterious troll and Dave told me that we should just get out here but I couldn't just leave Kanaya crying in her front lawn that's not how I roll. I got out the car and walked over to Kanaya. Dave being the moral coward he was just sat in the car.

"Hey Kanaya," I said.

"Oh Rose," Kanaya sniffed trying to wipe her tears with a handkerchief, "I didn't see you when did you get here?" she asked.

"Oh Dave and I got here just a little while ago ," I replied.

"Then you saw what just happened?" she asked.

I didn't want to but I nodded I didn't want to lie to her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that it's all probably just a big misunderstanding," Kanaya said.

"If you don't mind me asking why did Karkat leave?" I asked.

"It all a long story really I wouldn't want to trouble you," Kanaya said.

"Oh it wouldn't be any trouble at all," I replied.

"Splendid then get your brother and come inside," Kanay said as cheerfully as she could.

"Wait how did you know he was my brother?" I asked before turning around to get Dave.

"Lucky guess," she said walking back into her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys don'[t worry this is not the end of this chapter this is only part one. Next chapter is going to be through Dave's POV. What happens when Dave finds out the truth about Karkat and Kanaya read and find out. Oh yeah and one more thing you know how I said I was going to write why Dave and Rose are helping Kanay and not how the story will continue well anyways I actually wrote what was going to happen next in the story cause this, this is just back tracking to what happened before the climax and if you're unsure the climax was when Gamzee and Karkat got married. Well that all until next time


	10. Dave

Now be the ironic douche bag ==>

Rose's Vampire girlfriend just invited us into her and god damn it is creepy I just asked if I could use the bathroom and I accidentally wandered into her room and she sleeps in a motherfucking coffin what the fuck! Who sleeps in a coffin.

3rd person ==>

At that moment Dave realizes what's going on and goes down stairs to accuse Kanaya of being a vampire. Kanaya has nothing with supernatural beings agrees to help Kanay find Karkat so she could investigate more about these phenomenal beings from beyond the stars. Dave didn't want anything to do with it wanted to be supportive of his sister and decided to join the search for Karkat. The three looked and looked until they came across a small bed and breakfast leading us to where we are today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update just wasn't feeling up to it today but I really wanted to get this out of the way but yeah that's what happened that caused Dave and Rose to help Kanaya look for Karkat. I hope that answers some of the questions you might be having.


	11. Be the troll who just woke up ==>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we last off there was a sneak peek. And just a little heads up the way this book doesn't go in chronological if you haven't noticed so I'm sorry for any confusion you might be feeling to me it almost feels like reading the actual webcomic with more vampires. Well if you haven't read the sneak peek go back and read but if you're too lazy I typed up the edited version just for this.

**(By the way this is Karkat's POV if you couldn't tell anyways back to the story)** I just woke up from a nightmare I dreamt that my husband Gamzee murdered me then I remembered it was no dream he actually killed me I still don't know why but that wasn't important right now first I had to figure out if I was in heaven or hell. If I was in heaven I'd have an eternity to figure out why Gamzee murdered me if I was in hell I'd never figure it out and be damned to an eternity of suffering but when I opened my eyes the first person I saw was Sollux?

Sollux used to be my best friend I was sure he died a long time ago so I must be in hell!

Luckily he was asleep giving me the opportunity to crawl out of the covers and sneak out of the room. I wandered down the hall and started to wonder if this was truly hell because it actually looked pretty nice. For hell. Maybe it was all a little too nice I besides wondering if this was truly hell I also noticed the walls were either painted pastel colors or were white and the house was decorated with furniture from the Victorian era. So where ever I was I had a feeling it wasn't good.

I must've wandered around aimlessly for ten minutes now before I came across a strange door. I hesitated to open the door not knowing what was on the other side but by some logic I opened the door was someone I never wanted to see in a million years **(A/N: but who was it that is the question?)** So what do I do I scream getting the attention of everybody in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this isn't the end of it there's going to be more in the next chapter and maybe you'll find out WHO Karkat never wanted to see.


	12. Be Death ==>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't use context clues to figure out who this is I will consider you less of a human being in English class.

When I woke up I noticed Karkat had gotten out of bed and wherever he was he was screaming. I knew I could hear him from here. I guess I wasn't the only one with the idea of following his screams cause on my way to wherever they were coming from I ran into Kanaya who was followed by Dave and Rose. We follow each other to where the screaming was coming from. I open the door to find that Karkat was screaming at Erdian?

I know about the long held grudge Karkat had against ED **(but question is do you?)** but when I opened the door it honestly looked like he was trying to calm KK down.

"Jesus Christ calm the fuck down Kar I'm not going to kill you," Eridan said.

"Don't call me that even if you aren't real real you've lost all rights to call me that!" KK screamed at him.

"I don't care just shut the fuck up," Eridan replied, "I'm not going to kill you."

"Likely story!" Kk shouted at him covering his ears.

"Kar it's true even ask sol," Eridan said.

"No he's not real either," KK said.

"Why the fuck do you think everyone isn't real?" Dave asked stepping into our conversation.

"Because this is hell and I'm dead aren't I?" Karkat asked.

"KK you are very much alive," I said.

"B-but you're supposed to be dead and you are too," he said pointing at Eridan and I.

"I know and I'll explain everything if you just let me," I said.

"Fine just not with him here," Karkat said glaring atED like he was going to kill him.

"You heard him ED he doesn't want you here," I said.

"I don't know why  we used to get along **extremely well** ," Eridan said putting emphasis on the word extremely and well.

"How well?" Dave asked jealously.

"So well in fact we were going to be matesprits," Eridan announced like he was proud of what he had said.

"Well ED isn't time you left?" I asked shoving him out of the room.

"Well someone was asking about me and Karkat," ED said defending himself.

"There is no us anymore Ampora get over it!" Karkat said as I finally managed to shove ED out of the room.

"Hold the fuck up who was that and what the fuck is a matesprit?" Dave asked.

"Yes Karkat who was that troll and why was he claiming to be your matesprit?" Kanaya asked being generally concerned as always.

"Do you wanna tell them or should I?" I asked.

"No no I'll tell them," Karkat replied. 

"Tell us what!?!" Kanay asked.

"That I was in an arranged mateship with a troll named Eridan Ampora," he said.

Just then Kanay fainted and that girl named Rose rushed to her side.

"English please," Dave demanded. 

"You  see Eridan and Karkat were supposed to get married," I said.

"Oh," was all Dave had to say.

"And we would've too if you hadn't died in that house fire!" Eridan said bursting through the door, "but you're alive so now we can get married!" 

By now he was cupping his hands around Karkat's cheeks leaning in for a kiss when Kanay shoved him off of Karkat.

"Are you alright Karkat?" Kanay asked.

Karkat nodded, "yeah I was so scared that fish was going to kiss me."

"You used to love my kisses," Eridan whined.

"Yeah thank but no thanks I'm just getting out of a bad marriage," Karkat said. 

"Oh KK who was the lucky man?" I asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he mumbled.

"Well putting all awkwardness aside KK do you remember what happened to you?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"What happened?" I repeated.

"I-I was murdered," Karkat said. 

Eridan hugged Karkat, "Don't worry babe I'll avenge your death."

"Eridan," karkat murmured. 

"I'll stab a hoe," Eridan said.

"Eridan please," Karkat said. 

"I won't rest until who ever killed you is dead," Eridan proclaimed. 

"Eridan please stop hugging me," Karkat requested. 

"Yeah Ampora how are you supposed to avenge anybody if you're too busy working?" I asked.

"Wait you have a job?" Karkat asked.

"Yeah works for **LIFE** ," I said.

"Wow there's still a lot I don't understand would you mind helping me Sollux?" Karkat asked.

**A/N: Just to prove Erikar was/could be canon-**

**There now I can die happy!**


	13. You are still Death ==>

**You are still Death (Sollux) and you** **are still curious about what happened to your best friend== >**

KK was sitting in his bed in nothing but his boxers and a long sleeve Shirt that was rolled up to his elbows when I saw them the bruises that ran up along his arms and legs. Also I'm pretty sure he's been trying to conceal the fact that he had a broken nose. Whatever he's been through he was still healing. 

"Sollux!" Karkat said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry KK I wasn't listening," I admitted.

"Obviously," Karkat said. "Hey is something bothering you, you haven't been yourself lately," he said.

"Now that you ask yes there is something that has been bothering me lately," I said.

"What is it?" he continued to ask.

"Well there's no easy way to ask this but how did you die?" I asked.

"Sol I wish I could tell you b

but I really don't want to talk about it. I don't even think I can put it into words it was so traumatizing," Karkat said.

Just then  a wild Dav appears with a message.

"You do know that when you died  it was recorded right?" Dave asked poking his head in the door and then continued walking down the hall.

Karkat sprung out of bed and followed Dave. I came with him to make sure he didn't hurt himself. I guess you say when Kanaya's not around I'm the temporary mom friend or something like that . Anyways Karkat was following Dave to find out what he was talking about.

"What do you mean you recorded my death?" Karkat asked defensively.

"Dude I didn't record you death your camera recorded it," Dave said. "Don't you remember? _'help me, help me' ,_ " Dave asked making fun of Karkat dying. 

"Hey that's not funny you fucktard," I said.

"No Sollux it's okay," Karkat said calming me down.

"Dave, I know you probably want nothing to do with me, and that you undoubtedly just want to go home, but if you wouldn't mind would you mind driving me to the cabin where Gamzee and I used to live, I'd really appreciate it," Karkat said, "please."

Dave sighed, "Fine just this once . I'll be waiting for you in my car. It's red you can't miss it."

"Thanks Dave," Karkat said.

Dave grit his teeth before walking away.


	14. Be the ironic douche bag ... again ==>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay as I continue on with the story there is something that has been bugging me for the past few days and that would be the fact that I skipped an important part of the story the climax. But since Author-Chan wants to continue with her story I'm just going to back track through flash backs that is specifically going to be through Karkat's point of view. So sit back relax and be the ironic douche bag ==>

I can't believe I'm driving this, this troll back to that place does he have a death wish?What if that creep from before circles back to kill him again and that weird **LIFE** chick **(but that begs the question who is she???)**. In all honesty I actually kind of like Karkat and don't wanna drive him to his death literally. But on the other hand I wanted to be a good friend and drive him there since he asked so nicely I wonder what else he could ask for **(wink wonk.)** As soon as we stopped at the first stop light, which took longer than you think, I couldn't help but look at him and ask myself what he could be thinking about.

Be the troll who has a lot on his mind ==>

I have a lot on my mind, if you couldn't tell, like what's was going to happen to me when I get there? That was the house Gamzee and I were supposed to spend the rest of our lives in because neither of us has a matesprit. I can still remember the day he brought me to that haunting memory . . .

_/FLASH BACK/_  

It was the day after Gamzee and I got married I can still remember how happy I was to have someone to cherish forever. I was reading one of my trashy romance books in Gamzee's apartment, cause that's where we were staying until we could find a place, when it happened. Gamzee came home from work and told me all about his parent's old cabin. I was thrilled that he found a place for us to live but when he asked me if I wanted to see it I froze. The thought of getting on that motorcycle again freaked me out but Gamzee reassured me that it was only a short ride away. 

I can't believe I actually believed Gamzee when he said it was only a short ride it turned out to be over an hour away. I should've noticed the fact that he packed an over night bag. Well we were stuck here for as long as we wanted which i guess is a gift in itself our own little paradise.

Gamzee set our bags at the front door and left me to explore while he got firewood. Ooh this place has a fireplace nice. While gamzee was out I decided to take a shower.

After my shower the bathroom was filled with steam. I walked into the bedroom where Gamzee and I were going to be sleeping when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and a pair of chapped lips pressed against my cheek. 

"Got chu best friend," he said before i snapped out of this illusion I called a memory.

**to be continued**


	15. The Convenient Store

Karkat's POV

"Karkat!" Dave said snapping me out of my trance.

"Yes what is it?" I asked giving him my full attention.

"Do you want anything from the convenient store," he asked.

"Is it human or Alternian?" I asked.

He looked out the window then back at me, "I thinks it's a little bit of both."

"Good because Alternian stores only accept Alternian currency," I said.

"What're you planning on buying?" Dave asked.

"None of your business," I said quickly.

We got out of the car walking into the convenient store. Dave spent his time looking at the junk food while I was at the front counter buying a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I was planning on burning down the cabin as soon as we got the stuff we needed. 

After Dave got all the junk food we needed, he came to the front counter to purchase the food so we could leave already. All the while I was hiding the pack of cigarettes in my pocket. When we walked back to the car I tried to pull out a cigarette in secret only to have Dave eyeing the cigarette in my hand.

"Since when do you smoke?" he asked.

"Since I decided just now," I said making up an excuse.

"Okay just roll down the window I don't want any smoke in my face," Dave said.

I nodded rolling down the window. But as soon as I lit up the first cigarette I got another one of those flash backs.

_/FLASH BACK/_

I was once again reading one of my trashy romantic novels but this time I was doing it in the comfort of a recliner. I kept on reading until I saw Gamzee from the corner of my eye filming me. I'd hate to tell him that I won't show up in the film I might as well let him have his fun.

I put my book down to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing just recording how beautiful you are," Gamzee said.

I felt a light shade of blush spread across my face, "Stop it you can't stay stuff like that your my moirail!" I said smiling.

"Well what if in the future we can become more than best friends?" Gamzee asked. 

"I  think I'd like that very much," I said smirking.

"And what if I said I wanted to kiss you right now?" he continued to ask.

"I'd say you better think about what your doing before you do it because I don't want to be your rebound guy," I replied.

"Your not is that what you think you are to me?" Gamzee asked putting the camera on the table as he sat across from me.

"Gamzee when I walked into this relationship I knew that's what I was going to be to you question is do you know?" I asked.

When I snapped out of it this time Dave had pulled over because I started crying. He wanted to make sure I was okay which was weird for someone who seemed to hate me. As soon as he made sure I was okay he made me give him the pack of cigarettes I bought but let me keep the lighter not knowing what I had planned. 


	16. Still Karkat's POV

The next time we stopped we were finally at the cabin and we had eaten half the junk food in the car. I bolted out of the car and into the cabin. But when I got in there it smelled and not like that old lady smell from before it smelled like garbage and I didn't like it. This is where I spent one of the best months of my life and it smelled like this. It wasn't right. Before Dave could even  get through the door I already absconded to the kitchen where the cleaning supplies were and headed towards where the smell was coming from. Dave soon followed me when I entered the room. I dropped the cleaning supplies when I saw the mess and remembered how the mess was made. As soon as I remembered I started to cry again. When Dave found me crying he immediately started to comfort me and tell me that it was okay but it wasn't. I wasn't okay with this room smelling like shit. This was our room and this was supposed to be our like and now it's ruined. All I could do was mutter an apology. 

"I'm sorry," I croaked.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For causing you so much trouble you probably don't even want to be here," I replied.

"Karkat it's okay," Dave said.

I wiped my tears away, "We came here for a reason remember?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dave replied.

"Can I just clean this place up the smell is bothering me," I said.

"You're going to clean up for own murder that a little fucked up," Dave said.

"It's just the smell," I said.

"What about the smell?" he asked.

"Rainbow drinkers have sensitive senses of smells okay," I said picking up the spray bottle of bleach and wash cloth while Dave just stood there watching me clean.

 


	17. Be Dave ==>

**Be Dave, who is now the one with a lot on his mind == >**

I know it seemed wrong me just standing here watching Karkat clean but he seemed so content with what he was doing and I think I might be staring at his ass. When h finished he walked into the bathroom to get an air friesner. I sai on the bed looking at that spot one more time remembering the look of pain and agony on his face when he died. I couldn't bear to think about it anymore I tried snapping myself out of it but my mind always turned to the worst in situations like this like that time when my best friend John disappeared, and my ex Jade she's gone too, even my own brother who knows where they are now I couldn't lose another one. By now I was too far in, to stop myself the only thing that could snap mke out it was Karkat and by some stroke of luck he did by lightly shaking my shoulder.

"Dave are you okay?" he asked sitting next to me.

I don't know what came over em next but I pinned him against the bed.

"Dave w-what are you doing?" he asked.

"Promise me something Karkat?" I asked.

"Anything as long you get off of me," Karkat replied.

Promise me you won't leave like the others?" I asked.

I looked at Karkat through my shades and he looked at me, "I will if," he trailed off.

"If what?" I asked.

"If you look me in the eyes and ask me again," he said.

"But I did," I said.

"Yeah through your shades I just really want to see your eyes," Karkat admitted. 

"Okay just this once but don't tell anyone about it okay?" I asked.

He nodded reaching to take off my glasses. He let out a small gaps when he saw them.

"Yeah I know they look-"

"Beautiful," Karkat said finishing my sentence.

"What?" I asked.

"Their beautiful just like I told you," Karkat said smiling.

"Karkat will you promise to stay with me?" I asked again.

Karkat nodded, "Yes Dave I promise to stay with you,. Now would you mind getting off me?" he asked.

I blushed getting up off of him, "Oh yeah sorry," I apologized.

"Its no biggie now don't we have something to do?" he asked.

"Oh yeah the security camera," I said.

We got up and Karkat led me down the hall to the room where the room where they kept the recordings which just so happened to be the kitchen.


	18. You're still Dave ==> ((Deal with it!))

After making that huge promise with Karkat and getting all the stuff we need I was waiting for Karkat when he came out of the cabin and he looked like he was pouring gasoline. What ever he was up to it wasn't good. I got out of the car to make sure whatever he was doing was legal. 

"Hey kitkat **(wouldn't be a davekat fic without that signature nick-name)** whatcha doing?" I asked. 

"Oh you know burning a building down nothing illegal," he said.

"Uh kat it is illegal," I said.

"If I got away with it in the 19th century I can damn well do it in the 21st century," he said justifying his reason for burning down a completely good cabin. 

"Cool after you light this bitch up we can roast marshmallows," I said.

"But we don't have marshmallows?" Karkat said.

"Yes we do," I said.

"Great go get them so I can start the fire **(heh we didn't start the fire starts playing in the background)** ," Karkat said. As soon as I got the marshmallows Karkat threw the lighter and started the fire. We sat down as close as we could without getting burned and started roasting marshmallows.

As we were sitting I turned to Karkat and said, "Hey Karkat."

"Yeah?" he replied.

A small smiled played itself across my lips, "You know you love me right?" I asked.

"He looked at his marshmallow then back at me, "Do I know that?" he asked.

"Yes I do know that," he said answering his own question. 

After we ate all the marshmallows we got in the car calling the police so we didn't start a forest fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I just referenced Zootopia it was a good movie. And with all this talk of fire it make me think of all the irons in the fire ((and if you don't get that we can't be friends))


	19. You are Still Dave ==>

The ride was filled with talking and laughter. We would occasionally rock out to whatever was on 94.7. Not a single second was spent in silence and when we got home we were met with a lot of questions as we started to unpack the car. It was mostly just a laptop with the recordings on it, some of Karkat's stuff, and some CD's. But what stood out the most  had to be the cooler full of god knows wha. Little did I know I was about to find out. I walked into the kitchen  to find him putting jars filled with some strange red liquid in the refrigerator. I assumed that it had to be one thing. Blood. I decided to make the mistake of asking him what was in the jars when I already knew the answer to my own question. 

"Hey Kat what's that?" I asked regrettably. 

"It uh cool kool aid," he said. He was obviously lying. 

"Then why is it green?" I asked as he pulled out a jar with green blood.

"Okay you caught me it's blood," Karkat admitted.

"I knew it! Why do you have blood?" I asked.

"Dave, Gamzee was a serial killer. He started killing so he could keep me fed," Karkat said.

"Waited Gamzee was a murderer?" I asked.

"Yeah why do you think he killed me?" Karkat asked rhetorically.

"I thought he just snapped and lashed out at the first person he saw!" I said.

"Well all will be answered after we watch those videos," Karkat said.  

After that weird confrontation I connected the laptop to the television. Karkat came into the living room with a bag of popcorn, a medium,sized tub of ice cream, and a cup of blood in a wine glass. It looked like he was preparing to cry his heart out while watching these videos. So whatever was on them it couldn't be good. Well at least he wasn't going to face it alone. 

As soon as I saw down I put my arm around Karkat's shoulder. As soon as we started watching the videos Karkat's friend Sollux walked into the living room.

And since he was the one who kind of sparked the idea of me and Karkat going on the road trip to obtain the videos in the first place so that he could see how Karkat died we let him watch them with us but neither me or Sollux were prepared for what we were about to see.


	20. Bee Sollux ==>

**Bee the guy with a lot of thoughts buzzing in his head == >**

This was it I was finally going to see how Karkat died. You'd think that since I'm the living embodiment of **DEATH** that I'd keep some sort of record of how everybody dies. Well I don't don't and that really sucks because sometimes I'd really like to know how people and trolls alike kept dying while I kept on living. well I might not know how people die but I can remember who they were and low they lived their life before it was taken away from them. I remember who they were so that when I hand them over to **LIFE** they can hopefully be reborn into a better life.

Well as we started watching the first thing we saw was someone being murdered and guess what it didn't even phase KK. He just kept on eating his popcorn like it was no big deal. What the actual fuck!?!

"KK this doesn't bug you?" I asked.

"Why would it bug me?" he asked stuffing his mouth full of popcorn.

"Karkat he fucking killed someone and you were okay with it," Dave said.

"Actually he killed six people and I was okay with it," Karkat said correcting us.

And it was at that moment that I had to pause the video to comprehend what Karkat was telling us. 

"You're telling us that you allowed this troll to get away with killing six people?" I asked.

"Yeah but he had some redeeming qualities," Karkat mumbled

"Oh yeah like what the fact he didn't kill you? Look at how well that turned out," I said.

Karkat started to pout before taking the laptop that was still connected to the television, "I promised myself I would never let anyone see these videos because of how embarrassing they are but if I have to I will," he said.

"Wait KK did you make a sex tape with this guy???" I asked.

"Wait hold the phone now give the phone to m. Did you make a sex tape with Gamzee?" Dave asked as if he was offended **(he should've tagged his triggers. Karkat making a sex tape with Gamzee shoulda been one of them.)**

"What no what gave you that idea?" Karkat asked.

"Well you said you were embarrassed about it so we assumed . . . " I said **(Never assume anything Sollux you never know who can get TRIGGERED!!!)**

"Well we were didn't we were moirails you idiot," Karkat said.

"Pretty shitty moirail if you ask me," I mumbled.

"Shut it Captor!" Karkat said.

"A little to close for moirails if you ask me," I heard Dave mutter under his breath.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

 "Oh didn't Karkat tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me what?" I replied.

"That right before Gamzee killed him he kissed him" Dave explained.

"Is that why your so hung up on this guy because he kissed you?" I asked KK.

"No will you just shut up and watch the videos," Karkat said.

We both shrugged it off and continued to watch the screen as the video started to play.


	21. Be ??? ==>

**Video 1-**

It was a beautiful day out side the sun was about ready to set and you and your best friend were spending the end of the day at the beach near your cabin. Sometimes you wish that you guys could be more than best friends, but you knew you couldn't say anything, because you knew how he would react, but your hoping that by leaving small, subtle hints, that one day he'd notice your affections, but until then you'd spend forever with him if you had to, after all you do have an eternity. Well anyways it a brilliant sunny day and you thought that it was a clever idea to record the look of that beautiful smile. You don't know how lucky you are to capture the exact moment when the sunset perfectly on his skin that almost seemed to glow (it seemed like it was going to glow because it turned out that it actually was glowing. Cause rainbow drinker glow) but you don't think you've ever seen him look anymore happy or beautiful in the time that you've known him and it became on of the best memories you have of him til this day.

**Video 2-**

The next time you decide to record him you two were sitting in bed you were watching television while he was obviously reading another one of his trashy romance novels seriously where does he keep getting them? you wonder to yourself. Well anyways you were sitting in bed you placed the camera on the bedside not really pinning him down but just crawling on top of him making sure you big, curvy horns weren't in his way. Next you carefully shove you hands up his sweater but unfortunately your cold highblood hands gave you away.

"Gamzee what're you doing?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," you say suspiciously.

"Oh you're doing something I can feel it," he replied. 

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not but I am doing this," you say blowing raspberries into his stomach.

And you swear you've never seen him laugh harder then in that moment.

-END-

You know why don't you address yourself properly. Who you are you are Gamzee Makara and you are a serial killer who killed his best friend.


	22. Bee Sollux (Again) ==>

By now KK was crying and half way through that tub of ice cream. I turned off the television before this could continue any further. Dave still had that comforting arm around Karkat trying to calm him down. Karkat wiped away the last of his tears giving the last scoop of ice cream to Dave.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying these were some of the happiest days of my life and that says a lot cause I'm a vampire," he said.

"Don't bee sorry we didn't realize how much he meant to you," I said. 

Karkat gave me a half smile before snapping out this sad mood and said, "Enough about me what about you what's new In your life?" he asked.

"KK I still haven't seen what I wanted to see yet," I said.

"Oh yeah and what was that?" he asked.

"Your death," I said as awkward silence filled the room.

I fast forward past all the mushy stuff and see what I want to see. My beloved best friend being murdered. After watching that Karkat stood up and said that he was going to bed. Dave and I tried convincing him to stay up because it was literally the middle of the day but he said that vampire and rainbow drinkers alike sleep during the day and that he had been burning both end of the candle and really needed some sleep. And after watching a ciouple mor evideos with me Dave said he had enough of creepiness for one day leaving me all alone.  


	23. Be Karkat ==>

You are now a young Karkat Vantas the time is 1834 about a month before the vents between you and Kanaya Maryam transpired and little did you know you were about to walk in on a scene that would scar you for the rest of your life.

Before you were an Alternian nobleman you and your family belonged to the mighty and powerful Ampora family.Now you didn't mind being a servant but it did anger you when your friend and young master Eridan Ampora would act like he would own you. You told him on multiple occasions to stop treating you like property, but unfortunately he never listened to you, because he was so caught up in getting the heiress of a proud baking company to like him, and when she didn't give him the attention he craved he'd come to you, and beg you to pity him with some sort of relationship.  After his previous moirail kind of dumped him  you kind of felt bad for him, so after weeks of consideration you finally accept him as a moirail because he kind of still needed one.

The next few weeks went by smoothly between you and Eridan, you even consider the possibility of you two being matesprits. You search up and down the halls of the large estate to tell him about your flush crush until you came across the door that led to his room. You have been told numerous amounts of times never to enter his room without his permission but since it was important you thought that he would make an exception, but when you opened the door you soon made a decision that you would regret.

You had regrettably walked in on him killing whom you assumed was the heiress that dumped him and your best friend and fellow servant, Sollux Captor. You were so scared that the only thing you could do was scream. Eridan's father, your father, and your brother came from all corners of the estate to find you screaming and crying while Eridan was trying to calm you down. The crowd soon found the dead bodies and understood why you were screaming. Since the estate was located next to a solitary forest Eridan's strong, handsome father Dualscar ordered dispose of the bodies while he gave you a direct order to clean up the blood. You simply did as you were told as Eridan went with his father and you father to discuss what sort of arrangements had to be made.

When Eridan came back you were just getting done with cleaning the blood but for some reason you just kept scrubbing the floor. 

"Hey Kar," he said.

You just kept scrubbing the floor refusing to look up at him.

"Kark listen to me," he said kneeling down next to you. 

He then stops you from what you are doing and forces you to look up at him.

"Kar they thought I should b e the one to tell you that we're going to be matesprits. Isn't that great?" he asked, "I know we're moving a little too fast but I promise I'll treat you right and we'll only move as fast as you want us to," he said leaving you alone in the room.

 That is when  you wake up from this horrible nightmare.       


	24. Be Karkat ==>

**Be the vampire who is just now waking  up from a well deserved nap == >**

After waking up from that weird dream I go to the kitchen to get a glass . . . Of blood of course only to run into the monster from my nightmare the once proud sea king himself Eridan Ampora. I tried to avoid making eye contact entirely but of course like the fool he was he tried talking to me anyways. 

"Hey Kar," he said.

I sighed, "What do you want?" I asked already annoyed by his presence.

"Can't I say hi to an old friend?" Eridan asked.

"Old friend? your joking right?" I asked.

"No why would I?" he continued to ask.

"Well I'd have to say I hate you!" I said.

"Oh hate dating that would be hot," Eridan said enthusiastically.

I sighed walking into the living room.

"What Kar I'm just upset because I was promised a matesprit," Eridan said following me intot eh living room.

I sat on the couch sipping my blood before deciding to respond to him, "Look Eridan that was over two hundred years ago," I said.

"Well maybe if I talked to your dad-," 

"Newsflash my dad is dead I know I killed him!" I interrupted.

Awkward silence filled the room as I kept getting up to drink more and more blood. Til eventually this conversation became one emotional train wreck.


	25. Be Eridan ==>

With each glass of blood Karkat drank the worse he got. I never thought a rainbow drinker could get drunk by just drinking blood. Actually I never knew a rainbow a drinker could get drunk at all. I guess their just like any other troll except they have to drink blood every twenty four hours or else they'd go bat shit crazy and trust me car has had fought blood to feed him for a week. Well after drinking all that blood Karkat was sitting in my lap spilling his guts to me.

"You know I've always found you kind of cute," he admitted.

I Had no idea what to do with that information or if it was even true and I don't know why but I kept listening.

"Why did you have to be a murderer we would've been so cute together," Karkat said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Yeah you know what would be even cuter?" he asked.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"If we went on a date like right now ," he said.

"Wait what?" I asked as he dragged me to his room and dressed me like a hipster.

Meanwhile he actually dressed up like a cool motherfucker with a leather jacket and everything all that was missing was  pair of shades. I mentioned this to him and he did the most  stupidest thing possible and stole Dave's sun glasses. That's it he was officially insane. The next thing we did at ten pm at night was drive to the nearest night club so Kar could have a good time and by have a good time I meant so he could get drunk. I was kind of there to be the mediator so he didn't do anything he'd regret but he did something stupid anyways and he, he kissed me? I couldn't believe it Karkat Vantas was actually kissing  me.

Well after he kissed me he managed to steal a bottle of vodka from behind the counter and get into a bar fight but before either of them could throw a single punch Karkat passed out. I apologized for him and carried him back to the car. When we got back to **LIFE'S** house he still had the vodka bottle in his hand as I paced him carefully on the couch. After putting Karkat on the couch I wrapped a blanket and kissed his cheek bidding him good night.


	26. Be Dave ==>

When I woke up my shades were gone they were literally gone. I searched the entire room twice and was about to search for a third time  when Sollux passed by and decided  to ask what I was doing.

"Hey Dave," he said standing in the doorway.

"Hey," I said searching for my shades.

"Whatcha doing?" Sollux asked.

"Looking for my shades," I replied.

"Why aren't they on your face?" Sollux asked.

"They were until someone stole them!" I said.

"Who would be stupid enough to steal your shades?" he asked.

"I don't know but whoever they are when I find them they're dead," I said as we walked into the living room to find Karkat passed out on the couch a vodka bottle in hand wearing a leather jacket and . . . My shades!

"Aw come on I don't want to kill him!" I said.

"Don't you remember Karkat going to bed yesterday?" Sollux asked.

"Yeah I remember his loud snoring," I replied.

"Then what is he doing on the couch?" he continued to ask.

"I don't know but whatever the reason is it can't be good," I said.

We decided to investigate. I knelt down to Karkat's height and lightly shook his shoulder waking him up.

"Ugh what happened last night?" he asked sitting up giving us enough room t sit on the couch next to him.

"Hello Karkat and welcome to the land of the living population you," Sollux greeted.

"Hey Sol do you remember what happened last night?" Karkat repeated.

"I don't know you tell us," I said.

Without even noticing Karkat took one sip of the vodka bottle the spit it out remembering what happened last night.

He immediately put the vodka bottle down and screamed Eridan's name.

"Eridanus Ampore get your ass down here right now!" he demanded. 

Eridan hesitantly walked into the room like he was prepared for the worst.

"Y-yes," Eridan stuttered.

Karkat walked over to him and hugged him muttering a thank you not even mentioning anything about last night leaving us both utterly confused.


	27. Be Gamzee ==>

After a few days went by Rose and Kanaya came out of hiding with Rose being excited to try out her new experiment. She wanted to recreate the baseball scene from Twilight **(and if you haven't seen Twilight I highly suggest you see it it's not that bad of a movie.)** Rose somehow convinced them to play baseball and let's just take a moment to imagine Karkat dressed as a baseball player. -Now back to the story- 

You are Gamzee Makara and you have no idea how you have access to this knowledge but gog damn you really wanted to see Karkat dressed as a baseball player but you know you can't because he's dead and why is he dead? Because of you that's why.You killed him. You monster and now you were on the run. You couldn't go back because you know someone would call the police as soon as they found his body. You must've been wandering for days before it actually started to rain. Soon after you hear a crack but you thought it was just the thunder but you started to hear to again and again. You soon followed the noise to an open field where you saw him and he was glowing like that day on the beach. All you could do  was call out his name.

"Karkat!" you say.

"Karkat is that you?" you continue to ask.

Then you saw a human block him from running to you and then the world goes black and when you woke up you were tied or chained to the bed.


	28. Be Dave ==>

You are now Dave and everything in Twilight is canon. Vampires really do have super strength and can hit the ball so hard it'll crack the bat. They can also run super fast to catch the ball. You also learned that rainbow drinkers can glow. You mean Rose already knew they could glow but you didn't I mean god damn when the first drop of rain touched Karkat's skin he lit up like a Christmas tree. He was was so beautiful you couldn't help but stare. You couldn't help but be distracted.

Well you all were having an amazingly good time when in the middle of your game when you saw Gamzee. That clown looking motherfucker staggered half way across the field before dropping to his knees and started calling out Karkat's name. Karkat was all to happy to return to his arms but of course you blocked his path but when Gamzee passed out you kinda had to take him back to the house but you took some precautions and chained him to the bed.

Karkat wouldn't leave Gamzee's side  for an hour and when he came out he was still in his baseball uniform covered in mud. I was laying on the couch  pretending to be asleep when you felt Karkat crawl on top of you. You looked at him and he looked at you  leaning in for a kiss afterwards. You kissed back wrapping your arms around him. The kiss went on for about five minutes before Karkat pulled away to go take a shower.

**3rd person == >**

After Dave and Karkat's passionate kissing sessionthat only lasted for five minutes Karkat got off of Dave's lap to take a long, much needed shower. After thirty minutes of wasting hot water Karkat decided to go back to his room only to find that the power in his room was out (hiow coincidental). Dave who had been waiting for Karkat to get out of the shower sees a glow coming from underneath the door before mistakenly opening the door to reveal Karkat's hot, wet, glowing body that was even more illuminated in the moonlight that was coming from the window. Dave blushed clutching the doorknob.

"I-I'm sorry I'll come back later," Dave said stuttering an apology before the door slightly open behind him.

"Dave wait!" Karkat said but it was already too late the damage had been done and Dave had already seen him.

Karkat had to make this right so he got dressed and quickly rushed to Dave's room.

"Dave . . . Dave I know you're in there. Please come out," He begged. "I don't know if you saw too  much of me or if you want to see more I'm just sorry."


	29. Sleeping Gamzee

Be Gamzee who is just waking up ==>

When I woke up I was tied to a bed. This would actually be kind of kinky, and be considered a part of foreplay, if Karkat and I were sleeping together, and a long ago I would've actually considered sleeping with him, and moving our relationship to the next level, but after finding out what he did to Tavros, just to be with me, I could never forgive him. Actually there was no way of knowing if what the girl/troll with long,black hair and a bright blue eye told me was true, because I killed him. I overreacted and I killed him. Or did I?

The last thing I remember, before passing out, was seeing him in that cute baseball player attire. I mean there was no way that could be him, right? But it was him because when I turned my head to the bedside there he was, sitting next to me, waiting for me to wake up, sure he also fell asleep but he was there. I wanted to reach out and stroke his soft, black hair, but then I got reminded that I was chained to the bed.

The loud noise must've woken Karkat up- you know what fuck it, it did wake him up and when I did he honestly looked so happy to see that I was awake. Like, does he even remember me killing him or does he just not give a fuck?

"Gamzee thank god you're awake," he said.

He sounded so happy to see me. It scared me just as must as it surprised me. Why was he so happy to me, me of all trolls, there has to be somebody else out there that he'd be even happier to see than me. I don't know why but I started crying. I couldn't even wipe away the purple tears streaming down my cheeks, luckily I had an amazing moirail to do that for me. Wait could I even consider him as a moirail anymore? That's a stupid question of course I could still consider him as a moirail, no one can ever replace him. I guess I made a mistake when I killed him because I can't live without him.

as soon as he was done shoosh-papping me he brushed my unruly, ungroomed hair hair out of my face and asked, "Are you okay?"

It's not that I didn't want want to speak to him, I just couldn't without my eyes filling with tears , so I just smiled and nodded.

"Still not talking? Understandable are you hungry?" Karkat asked all concerned for my health and shit.  

I nodded cause I was hungry like a motherfucker.

"Ill try and get you something to eat without letting anyone knowing that you're awake," Karkat said.

I tilted my head confused as fuck as to why anyone besides Karkat would care if I was awake.

"You're probably wondering why I don't want anyone to know that you're awake?" he asked.

I continued to nod. 

Karkat sighed, "Well after you killed me you kind of pissed off, a few if not all of my friends off, and if they knew you were awake they'd give you all kinds of crap for it, and I don't think you'd be ready for that kind of confrontation, and plus, I know it's selfish, I don't think I'd be ready to defend you in front of everyone, it's not that I wouldn't it's just it would be hard going against everyone you know?" he asked.

Understandable. I wouldn't wanna to go against everybody either, but it's still sweet that he would stand up for me in that situation.

"I'm going to go get you something to eat okay?" he asked.

I nodded as he walked out of the room closing the door, quietly, behind him.

 


	30. Soup

Be Karkat who is being harassed by Strider over a can of soup ==>

"For the last time Strider the soup is for me!" I said.

"I know you've told me like a hundred times but why the fuck are you eating soup when you can have a fucking twinkie?" Dave asked.

"Because twinkies fucking suck!" I replied.

"Wh?" Dave continued to ask.

"Because they're full of white stuff and it tastes gross!" I said.

"You know I'm full of white stuff and that really hurts my feelings," Dave said.

Before I could respond with another witty response I took  a moment to think about what he sai. He couldn't possibly mean . . . 

"Wait really?" Was all I could say or ask I guess.

"Yeah I can show you sometime~," he flirted.

 "Sorry no thanks not interested . . ." I said.

"Ouch Karkat there goes my ego," he said pretending he was hurt and shit.

"Damn Strider you should really let people finish their god damn sentence, I was going to say I'm not interested at the moment, god," I said. I swear he can be such an ass sometimes.

"So if you're not busy some  other time," he said thinking that I was going to finish his sentence which I was. 

I sighed, "Yes Strider, you can show me."

I let him relish in that fact for a while before grabbing my soup and started heading towards Gamzee's room, but before I could open the door I was stopped by the one and only Dave fucking Strider boy I wonder what he wants? (obvious sarcasm is not obvious)

"What the ever loving fuck do you want Strider?" I asked.

"Woah I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to be so formal with me you can call me Dave you know that right?" he asked. I swear he was patronizing me. 

"I know it's just I like your last name," I stated.

"If you like it so much why don't you marry it?" Dave asked. and yes it does sound as immature as it looks.

"Wait wouldn't that mean I'd have to marry you?" I asked. 

He just looked at me with this wide grin and I already knew the answer.

"Dave!" I said my face heating up.I had to admit that was as smooth as fuck.

"Ha I knew I could get you say my first name!" Dave said, "anyways that's all I wanted to hear you can go back to watching over your juggalo husband," he continued, pressing his lips to me cheek then leaving. Weird.

 

 

 


	31. Eavesdropping

Be Gamzee who was obviously eavesdropping on the whole conversation==>

Karkat walked back in the room with soup in his hands and a trace of blush on his face. I smiled and decided that it was time for me to speak up. 

"Who's Dave?" I asked.

Karkat looked surprised and happy to hear me speaking but what stood out the most was his embarrassment. Whoever this Dave guy was he knew how to make Karkat blush, and Karkat probably wouldn't want to talk about him, and I should maybe leave him alone. I said maybe that doesn't mean I should leave him alone. 

"So who's Dave?" I asked again trying not to make it sound like I wasn't jealous which I wasn't don't get the wrong idea it's not like I still _'like'_ Karkat, god.

" . . . He's a friend," Karkat said hesitating to say the word 'friend'. Nope still not jealous even if he is just a friend. 

I gave him a smug look, "Hmhmm."

"What he is my friend," Karkat said sitting next to me hand feeding me the soup he made especially for _me_. 

He sighed, "I know you probably don't believe me no one would believe me especially after-," he stopped himself before finishing his sentence. 

"After what?" I asked. There isn't a twinge of jealousy in my voice. At all. (lies.)

"Nothing you need to worry about," he replied.

He was probably right it probably wasn't something I need to worry about but all I could do was believe him for now.


	32. Intruder Alert

You are now Gamzee and you assumed that you are now the only one alone in the house. Karkat hasn't visited you in awhile. He's the only thing that's keeping you alive both literally and figuratively. He brings you food when you're hungry, and keeps you company when you're lonely, and you've finally come to understand why you're so attracted to him, but you know he wasn't yours anymore. 

Now only did you kill him, but in the short time that you've been gone he's already replaced you with this Dave Strider guy, who he still says is just a friend, and you're really hoping that, that is all he is, but your hope is slowly draining with every little conversation that you hear.

Yes you are still eavesdropping on Karkat's conversations because it was one of the only things you could still do from your confinement, and what you hear is just entertaining to you. He'd flirt with Karkat, Karkat would probably blush, and come back  with 'what the fuck'  or 'Strider', and Dave would chuckle, or grin, and walk away.

It was always the same thing over and over again Dave and Karkat would do their thing, Karkat would come in, bring you food and update you on life, you'd ask what him and Dave were talking about, and he'd always prefer to talk about something else, which you always acted like you were okay when in reality you weren't.

But besides visits from your best bro Karkat you'd get visits from a tall, female troll, who'd give you disapproving look, Karkat has informed you that her name is Kanaya and she's the troll he's been spending the last two hundred human Earth years with. You'd rarely get a visit from a another troll named Sollux, but Karkat told you he's just checking if you're dead yet which in your opinion is kind of weird.

And the strangest troll you've ever encountered was another female troll with long black hair and elongated horns sprouting from  her head who would always tell you to wake up. One day you got tired of hearing her say the same thing over and over again so you reply and say 'what'. She smiles and tells you not to tell anyone that she came. She then continues to tell you the secret of life.

Well after reliving that weird experience you just sit there and wait for Karkat or anybody else to come through that door. 

after what seemed like hours of waiting your prayers the mirthful messiahs have been answered only it's not  Karkat who opens the door it's some bucktooth beaver boy (so sorry John) with dark black hair, and glasses and behind him you see only a glimpse of someone passed out on the floor. You could tell that hand belonged to Karkat because of the purple ring on his ring finger. This fills you so much rage so much so that before the guy could get a chance to speak you break out of you chains and clipped him right in face knocking him out immediately.

You rush over to Karkat's side, after tying the nutjob, that broke into the house, up with the leftover chains, and place Karkat on the bed. 

All you can do is hope and pray that he is just sleeping, and that you wouldn't get into too much trouble for being up so early.  


	33. Beaver Boi

You are now Karkat and you are just now waking up after being knocked out by beaver boy whoever the fuck he is. Hopefully he gone and out of the house as soon as you walk down stairs.

Boom! Guess what bitch you were wrong as usual that blue eyes black haired disaster was down stairs in the kitchen playing cards with Dave, Sollux, and gamzee. You are surprised that everyone was cool with the fact that Gamzee was awake. 

From what you could tell everyone was in the kitchen except Rose and Kanaya who were in the living room watching TV so if you were to slap freak show over there everyone would look at you but you said fuck it and walked over to him. 

Everyone looked thankful that you were awake they greeted you with smiles and some even tried giving you a warm hug but you pushed everyone away and did it and slapped the glasses right off of his face.

Karkat's POV

Everyone was looking at me and all I could come come up with was the following, " What the hell who the fuck are no that's not right who the fuck do you think you are? You think you can come in here actually correction you break into our house knock me out and do what play cards just **why**?" I asked.

The guy picked his glasses off the table and chuckled at my immaturity, cause that's what it was; immature. He looked at me and smiled with this smile that I absolutely hated. I wanted to slap it off his face that's what I wanted to do, but enough of my silly interruptions what he said to me was,  "Sorry troll dude didn't mean to piss you off."

Instead of having a bitch fit about his down right confusing attitude to someone who just slapped him I sat in a chair but not just any chair the chair that Gamzee was sitting in. I was sitting in Gamzee's lap that is what I was doing. I did it just to piss Dave off and out of habit.

Dave looked seriously offended when I slapped what's his face his face and before Gamzee went bat-shit crazy I used to sit in his lap. all. the. time. So it wasn't that weird of an occurrence well for us that is. 

An hour or so later I was playing along side my friends and the beaver who was sitting across from me, god I hate him. Speaking of beaver boy when he decides to speak directly to me again he asked me one question. And it wasn't a stupid question it was just _one of those question_.

"Hey shorty Mc Loudmouth I didn't catch you name," he says.

"My. fucking. god. Bucky mc toothy I could ask you the same thing," I said. 

Then out of nowhere Dave slams his cards and hands down on the table taking off his shades since we were the only ones in the room. Which wasn't a good sign Dave never takes off his shades and when I say never I meant never. 

"God Dammit Karkat," he said sternly, "What is your damage?" he continued to ask.

Everyone was quiet including me for once until Sollux spoke up, "Chillax Dave its not him its just the way he was raised,You are now Gamzee and you assumed that you are now the only one alone in the house. Karkat hasn't visited you in awhile. He's the only thing that's keeping you alive both literally and figuratively. He brings you food when you're hungry, and keeps you company when you're lonely, and you've finally come to understand why you're so attracted to him, but you know he wasn't yours anymore.

Now only did you kill him, but in the short time that you've been gone he's already replaced you with this Dave Strider guy, who he still says is just a friend, and you're really hoping that, that is all he is, but your hope is slowly draining with every little conversation that you hear.

Yes you are still eavesdropping on Karkat's conversations because it was one of the only things you could still do from your confinement, and what you hear is just entertaining to you. He'd flirt with Karkat, Karkat would probably blush, and come back with 'what the fuck' or 'Strider', and Dave would chuckle, or grin, and walk away.

It was always the same thing over and over again Dave and Karkat would do their thing, Karkat would come in, bring you food and update you on life, you'd ask what him and Dave were talking about, and he'd always prefer to talk about something else, which you always acted like you were okay when in reality you weren't.

But besides visits from your best bro Karkat you'd get visits from a tall, female troll, who'd give you disapproving look, Karkat has informed you that her name is Kanaya and she's the troll he's been spending the last two hundred human Earth years with. You'd rarely get a visit from a another troll named Sollux, but Karkat told you he's just checking if you're dead yet which in your opinion is kind of weird.

And the strangest troll you've ever encountered was another female troll with long black hair and elongated horns sprouting from her head who would always tell you to wake up. One day you got tired of hearing her say the same thing over and over again so you reply and say 'what'. She smiles and tells you not to tell anyone that she came. She then continues to tell you the secret of life.

Well after reliving that weird experience you just sit there and wait for Karkat or anybody else to come through that door.

after what seemed like hours of waiting your prayers the mirthful messiahs have been answered only it's not Karkat who opens the door it's some bucktooth beaver boy (so sorry John) with dark black hair, and glasses and behind him you see only a glimpse of someone passed out on the floor. You could tell that hand belonged to Karkat because of the purple ring on his ring finger. This fills you so much rage so much so that before the guy could get a chance to speak you break out of you chains and clipped him right in face knocking him out immediately.

You rush over to Karkat's side, after tying the nutjob, that broke into the house, up with the leftover chains, and place Karkat on the bed.

All you can do is hope and pray that he is just sleeping, and that you wouldn't get into too much trouble for being up so early."

In the midst of the silence everyone turned and looked at Sollux except me. He did not.

"No wonder you're acting like you were raised by hooligans," Dave mumbled.

"Not true thollux!" I said mocking his lisp.

"First off KK rude, secondly uh huh I mean whatever happened to your  old man did you even stick around til they died or did you just get bored of them and runaway with your vampire mom?" he asked.

I got up and walked back to my room slamming the door behind me.

 


	34. Apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just some things I wanted to jot down before I forget them so consider this a vision of things to come.
> 
> To start us off we have some mythical creatures/myths I want to introduce before the story ends (and trust me I'm no where near the end so there's no need to worry about that ever happening.)
> 
> I know I've already introduced rainbow drinkers but there is so much more lore I want to get into. Like the fact that they glow and that is one thing I find interesting about rainbow drinkers in general (and they're aliens aliens and vampires are my two favorite things.) 
> 
> So with the glowing I'd like to think trolls that have been rainbow drinkers, like Kanaya, that have been alive more a longer period of time can control when they glow at will, and rainbow drinkers, like Karkat, can glow at random moments, like when they are happy, when they feel sad, when it rains, or when they're aroused (imagine how kinky that would be if your rainbow drinker matesprit just randomly started glowing when you guys were pailing.) I'm going to get even more off topic then I older am and bring up the question how old is Kanaya? ANYWAYS what do you guys think about the whole glowing thing please leave your suggestion down in the comments below and if you don't care that cool too.
> 
> Another thing I wanted to introduce is necromancers. There are going to be two of them and one of them has already been mentioned in the story and that would be LIFE and the other is a secret I don't want to give away too much of the story now do I?
> 
> The grim reaper(s) a concept from Black butler I thought was interesting I might do an entire chapter focusing on the history between Karkat, Eridan, Sollux, and this mysterious LIFE character (who she is nobody will know because nobody will ever be able connect the dots.) 
> 
> Other things I want to introduce but have no idea how werewolves, ghosts, and human vampires.

Kanaya's POV

Oh dear I over heard everything the boys were talking about and boi did it concern the fuck outta me Karkat was my friend he was more than that he was like a little brother to me and no one messes with Karkat when I'm around.

I got up from the couch Rose giving me a confusing look as I walked into the kitchen. "I wish you wouldn't've done that," was all I said. 

They quickly gave me their attention because I haven't really spoken in this story for awhile I wonder why?

"Why he kind of deserved it he was being a jerk he made fun of my lisp KN," Sollux said taking a sip of his soda.

"Yeah I know but he's still fifteen," I said stating the facts cause I did turn Karkat at the age of fifteen.

Sollux took a moment to think about what he had done and spit his drink out all over the table. "I almost forgot that he was fifteen," he said wiping his mouth making this cringy facial expression at a though he had then made verbal, "with that in mind it's kinda disturbing that ED was going to marry him."

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Like child bride anybody," he chuckled.

I shook my head, "That's besides the point you should apologize." I said.

"Why give me one reason," Sollux demanded.

"Because he doesn't have any experience in socializing people but you do I know you watch how people act in your spare time I know that's the reason you choose not to interact with anybody because you think it's just terrible how people and trolls alike treat each other but Karkat he doesn't even watch he just sat in his room and that's mainly my fault because I didn't trust him enough and I just-" by now I was crying Rose had come to my side and Sollux hugged me telling me that he would talk to Karkat and try to apologize. 

I told him that was the best thing he could try and do was sit down and apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to come out a long time ago but here we are at chapter 37 I am going to be ending this book eventually because everything always has an ending like Homestuck for example that ended at some point right? But anyways These next few chapters might be the last so beware but don't worry at the end of every beginning so there might be a sequel so I can write more chapters! 
> 
> Like I said like a few months ago when writing this there are a lot of things that I wanted to introduce or get into the lore but never got the chance to that I might get around to in the sequel so yeah there's always that to look forward to but the things I'm going to try and focus on are Where the hell Tavros went, The kids guardians, Jade, Werewolves, and human vampires, also more human troll species interaction, and maybe the story of Kanay and how she because a rainbow drinker. 
> 
> Well that's all for now there is a lot to look forward to so don't get bummed out about the book ending. Stay positive.


	35. Confession Stand

Sollux's POV

Shit Kanaya was right I haven't seen KK in two hundred years and this was no way to treat my best friend. Plus he's only a teenager or acted like one while I acted like an adult. So it was only right that I would be the one to apologize and I knew KK well enough to know that an apology would come out eventually. 

I went to go knock on his door only to get no answer I knock again and this is what I get:

"What?" he asked opening the door just about a crack.

"I came to talk," I said which wasn't entirely a lie.

He only agreed if I wouldn't yell at him for drinking. Oh boy this has to be bad if KK has to drink to talk to me but still I agreed because there was probably no other way to get him out into the kitchen. 

A few too many drinks laters KK was spilling his guts to me. I only asked what happened what happened to his dad and brother and what turned into one drink turned into five and he was wasted. Wasted and crying. He kept telling me how awful it was and all I kept doing was asking what what was so awful but what I heard next was unbelievable.

"You wanna know why I-I'm such a monstre Sllux do you?" he asked slurring halfway through his sentence.

I looked concerning look behind my 3D glasses and nodded.

"I did it," he said as clear as day and his tear ceased. He let them swell before I asked, "Did what?"

"I killed them Sollux!" he cried. He ended up falling into my arms he was so drunk he couldn't even carry himself anymore.

I just held him and let him cry into my shoulder. No wonder he felt so terrible these past few days Kanaya and I mean no offense kept him locked up in a protective box to make sure nothing like that happened again but that's not what had to happen I knew what had to be done. 

We ended up passing out on the couch. When we woke up the next day at like seven in the morning I told KK  that he could leave if he wants I don't want to keep him held down anymore that he could be the one thing he's wanted since he was a little kid; freedom to do what he wants when ever he wants.

With the help of my friend Feferi we give him a care package and send him on his way. 

I just don't know what to tell everyone that he was gone. 

/THE END/  
 or is it?


	36. Epilogue

Be an upset Dave ==>

When we woke up we found out that he was gone I didn't get the chance you say goodbye yet alone tell him how I feel. I didn't come here to fall in love but now he gone and he's probably never coming back.

When Sollux finally spilled the beans I walked out the room  and started crying I was never going to get another chance to tell that nubby little asshole how I felt about him.

In the midst of me crying I felt a tap on my shoulder it was my best friend John he got here a little while ago I'm glad he's here he's always here for me when I'm at my worse. Also he was Jade older brother.

He pulled me in for one of his famous long hugs and let me cry into his shoulder while he held my shades. 

After a long hug I pulled away wiping the last of my tears with my sleeve.

Damn it I shouldn't be crying because cool kids don't cry if Karkat could see me now he probably be disappointed in me for not keeping up my cool kid act. It's like somehow John read my mind and punched me in the arm.

"Owe what was that for can't you tell I'm distraught but now I'm hurt on the inside and the outside jesus christ," I said rubbing the spot where he punched.

"I'm sorry Dave I just can't help it because I know what you're thinking," he said smiling with that smile I could've easily fallen for when I was like thirteen but I'm over him now that was five years ago. 

"Oh yeah then what am I thinking about right now?" I asked not doubting his guessing skills.

"Well you're thinking about how disappointed Karkat would be in you but that's sadly not the case you know who you're thinking of right now Dave you're thinking about-," I stopped him. 

"I know it's just with all this grief circling around me I can't help but think about him," I said.

"You know this might sound a little narcissistic of me but I can't help to think that I'm the reason he left," John said.

"You're right," a voice said.

We turned around and there was Sollux standing in the doorway of the living room.

"That is pretty narcissistic but I can tell you that much," he said.

"Yeah I bet you'd know all about it since you're the one who let him just walk away!" I said. John  was already trying to calm me the fuck down.

"Yeah I did let him walk out on us but let me tell you something," he said walking over the couch pulling up a chair to tell us a story.

 "Before you go and do something  stupid let me tell you a little something about Karkat. He was born into the worst life imaginable slavery not just any slavery troll slavery its worst than regular slavery because trolls are fucking brutal," Sollux explained.

"Then how do you know so much about it?" I asked hesitantly. 

"Because once upon a time I used to be a slave myself that's how Karkat and I met the same person ended up buying the both of us. I used to think he was so stupid not because he had poor educated he was actually one of the most educated slaves I've ever met but because he actually had one dream and that was to be free. Now that we're older or as old as we can be I wanted to make that dream come true so yes I let him go and I don't regret it even though I miss him so please save your irrational thoughts for later and let him be happy."

But we didn't listen to him. John told me that Jade was missing and that he'd be willing to help me on his journey I agreed because I really wanted to see karkat again. 

And that's how our journey began just me and John looking for the people we love.

 


End file.
